Our Promise
by thundermaster55
Summary: The both of them were orphans at a young age. They made a promise together that they said will last forever, but will it when they get older? RR! I’m not really good at writing summaries so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Promise**_

A/n: Enjoy the chapter! Ignore all mistakes too!

Disclaimer: sigh Yeah…I'm still didn't take over Square Enix…wanna help? J/k!

**Orphanage**

Age 6…Orphanage

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sat in the corner of the playroom. She was drawing with nobody with her. All the other kids thought she was mute therefore meaning they thought she was a freak. She heard the laughter of all the other children. Nobody would ever invite a freak to play with them.

Everyone was having a fun time but her. She sighed and signed her name at the corner.

_**Namine**_

An older boy came up to her "What kind of drawing is that?" he said. "It's so ugly I want to barf!" He snatched it out of Namine's hands. She didn't say a thing. She didn't want to since she thought she'd get made fun of even though she already was from not talking. Either way, she'd get laughed at.

'I want it back!' Namine yelled in her head. 'Give it back to me!' She stood up and tried to reach for it, but the boy would move it ever time she was close from getting it. He pushed her on the floor. "You're such a freak!" he yelled at her. "You can't even talk!"

"Hey," another boy's voice said. "Give it back to her." The boy looked like he was one year older than Namine. He had long, silver hair and green eyes. "Tch," the other boy said. He crinkled up Namine's picture in a ball and kicked it.

"What?" the other boy said. "You're actually gonna stand up for this freak?"

"I said leave her alone," the silver haired boy said.

"What if I don't, huh?" The silver haired boy pushed the other boy on the floor and gave him a glare. The boy got scared and ran away. (WHIMP!)

Namine closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't hurt her. The boy picked up the picture and unwrapped it. He returned the picture to her. "It's a really nice picture," he said. "Too bad it got crinkled…Sorry."

"Th-thank you," she said nervously. The silver haired boy was surprised. "You-I mean…Eh," he said. "Your welcome. You want to go play with us?"

"S-sure. Okay, I mean if it's okay," Namine said.

"But," he said. Namine looked at the boy. "What?" she asked him.

"My name is Riku," he said. "What's yours?" She smiled. "My name is Namine," she said. Riku smiled. "Nice name," he told her. Riku grabbed her hand. Namine blushed.

Five Months Later…

Riku and Namine were sitting on the roof. It was nighttime. Namine was in her white dress. (The one she always wears.) A cold breeze passed by. She curled herself in. "You cold?" Riku asked her.

"Kind of,' she said. "But I'll be okay." Riku sat closer to her and she blushed. They looked at the sky. "No stars," Riku said. "Perfect night to make a promise."

"What?"

"Let's make a promise," Riku said. "To never leave each other and grow up together. We'll leave this orphanage together, okay?"

"Okay!" Namine said happily. She smiled. 'I should tell him how I feel,' she thought. 'But I'm too much of a wimp,' she thought. "Riku," Namine said.

"Yeah?"

"I," she said. "I really…" Another cold breeze passed by. She rubbed her arms with her hands. "What?" Riku said.

"Huh? What? Oh never mind," Namine said. 'Coward,' she thought. "It's getting late," Riku said. "Night."

"Okay," she said.

"And don't forget the promise," he said. "No matter what." Namine nodded. "Riku," she said. He stared at her. "Um…" she said. "I want to give this to you…" She held out a bracelet that she made.

Riku noticed the same exact one Namine was wearing too. He smiled and took it. "Thanks Namine."

One year later…

"No!" Namine and Riku yelled together. They were holding hands. Both of them wouldn't let go no matter what. That day was Riku's birthday and Namine, unfortunately, got adopted. 2 workers were trying to separate the both of them.

"It's time for her to go Riku!" one of the workers said.

"Yes Namine! Hurry up and go to the car!" the other one said. Both of the workers pulled harder and harder. The two children were crying. Their hands letting go. Their promise about being with each other forever didn't last.

"You can't leave me here," Riku said. "By myself." The workers separated them at last. Namine and Riku cried as Namine went out the door.

_I'm all alone now…and I don't know what to do now…I can't do anything…_

8 years later…

Namine was now in high school. 'I can't believe I'm late!' she thought. 'And on the first day of school!' She kept running and running and BANG! "Ow…" she said.

"That hurt," someone familiar said.

"I'm sorry…" Namine said looking up. In front of her was a boy with long, silver hair and green eyes. She put her hands over her mouth. "R-Riku?" she said.

A/n: Reunited! Hahahahaz! Well come back once I update and review! And that 'One year later' part wasn't as dramatic as I thought…Oh well… Hehehehe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Promise**

A/n: Hehehe! Welcome back! Anyway just to tell all, I'm a Riku hater at heart!

Disclaimer: No one wants to help me take over Square-Enix? Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to do it myself…(Runs into their company.) "Give me Kingdom He-?"(Me) ((All of them are partying.)) 'Oh well…Might as join them!' "Hey where's the cake?"  
/-/-/-/-/

"Who the heck are you?" Riku said in a cruel tone. Namine blinked. "You don't know who I am?" she said. "I'm Namine, remember?"

"Get out of my sight," he said. "Just another fan girl…"

"What? Fan girl? I'm not a-"

"Didn't you hear me?" Riku said. "Get out of my sight!" Namine was shock. She let out a sigh, but noticed the bracelet on his wrist. The one she gave to him at the orphanage.

"You're still wearing that?" Namine said.

"Huh?"

"The bracelet…I gave it to you back at the orphanage…" Namine said. Riku looked at his wrist. "This piece of junk?" he said as he took it off. "Heh. And I thought it was a present from one of those stupid fan girls…" He dropped it on the floor and stepped on it.

"I don't need this crap," Riku told her. He walked away. Namine picked up all that was left of the bracelet. 'I worked so hard on this…' she thought. 'Just for him…' She let out a sigh and put it in her pocket. 'Oh right class!'

Once again, Namine was running around the halls. 'Room 18…Room 18…Where is it?' she thought. Namine was turning and BANG! (Again.) 'Just my luck..' she thought.

"I'm sorry," Namine said. "Are you okay?" There was a boy with dirty blonde hair that was spiked one way and blue eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm fine thank you," Namine said. He stood up and helped her up. "My name is Roxas," he said. "And your name is?"

"Namine," she replied.

"Namine? Wow. What a lovely name," Roxas flirted. Namine blushed. "Thank you," she said. He helped her up. "Well see ya around!" Roxas said. Walking away. Namine sighed. 'Now back to-' she thought. "Hey wait!" Namine yelled. "Where's room 18?" He was already gone. Namine sighed and once again, was looking for her class.

30 minutes later…

'Room 18!' Namine thought. 'Finally!' She opened the door. "Oh hey," someone said. Namine saw Roxas. "Hey again," Namine said. She noticed that their teacher wasn't even in the room. Everyone was messing around. "Where's the teacher?" Namine wondered.

"I'm guessing he got drunk and didn't show up," Roxas said. Namine didn't say a thing. "I'm kidding," Roxas said.

"Oh…okay," Namine said.

"Hey I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Roxas said.

"No you don't have to," Namine said but Roxas already led her to a girl with red hair and blue eyes next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Roxas," the red haired girl said. "Who's she?"

"This is Namine," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Namine," Kairi said. "My name is Kairi." She looked at the brunette boy. "And this bum is Sora," Kairi said.

"Hey I'm right here!" Sora yelled. Namine and Roxas chuckled. "Well see you around!" Kairi said.

Next, Roxas led Namine to a male that has long red spiky hair and green eyes. "Yo Roxas," he said. "Is that your new girlfriend you never told me about?"

"Sh-shut up!" Roxas said as his face turned a little red. "Her name is Namine."

"Namine eh?" he said. "That's a weird name." Namine looked down. "No I mean-" he said. "The name's Axel." Namine smiled and looked up. "Nice to meet you Axel," she said.

"Hey since you're not Roxas's girl, then let's hook up. What about it?" Axel said.

"What?" Namine said confused.

**_BANG! _**A chair was slammed onto Axel's head. He fell on the floor saying, "I think I'm seeing stars…Whee so pretty…" Once he fell on the floor, a girl with light blonde hair and green eyes. "Oh hey Roxas," she said. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Namine."

"Na-Namin-Namine?" Larxene said. "Okay…yeah…"

"Nice to meet you," Namine said. "Uh…"

"Larxene's the name," she said. "Got it memorized?"

"Hey that's my line!" Axel said from down below. Larxene put the chair on top of Axel and sat on it. "If you need any help don't talk to this damn idiot," Larxene said.

"Are you two together?" Namine asked out of the blue.

"Yup," Axel said.

"Oh please! I can't stand this idiot for 5 seconds!" Larxene said. "And to make it even worse, I have every class with him!"

"I know you're just saying mean things to me because deep down you LOVE me!" Axel chuckled. Larxene got off the chair, stood on it, and then started jumping on it. "Let's go before this gets ugly," Roxas whispered. Namine nodded.

The door slammed open. All the girls in the class yelled, "He's here!" Long, silver hair, those green eyes. The one who entered was Sephiroth…**Just kiddin!** It was Riku.

Once he walked in, the first thing Riku noticed that Namine was there. 'Why her?' Riku thought. 'No I can't…She…I have to…' Namine noticed Riku. He looked her in the eyes, but she looked away. Namine felt the broken bracelet in her pocket. She let out a sigh.

"And that's Riku," Roxas said. "Nobody really knows him a lot because he's all silent and won't talk to anyone. Everyone adores him, but he's way too cocky about everything."

"Do you hate him?" Namine asked.

"I guess you can say that," Roxas said. "Rich-ass Riku…That's what all the people who hate him call him."

"Rich-ass?" Namine said.

"Well yeah," Roxas said. "His family is wealthy and everything. His dad owns the biggest company in this town and the next three towns as well. And once his dad is dead then he'll finish up high school and take over the company. And for crying out loud, everywhere you go he has a fan club. At the bookstore, school, anywhere you can think of there will be a fan club. All the teachers praise him. Tch. He makes me sick." Namine chuckled. "You seem jealous," she said.

"Yeah right!" Roxas said. "Rumor has it, that Riku was adopted at the orphanage. He doesn't have any friends either, so why should I be jealous?"

"The fan clubs," Namine said.

"Heh. You got me there," Roxas laughed.

30 Minutes Later…

The teacher never showed up. Namine was walking out. 'Room 102?' Namine thought. 'Where could that be?' Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and it was Roxas. "Need help finding a class?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Namine said.

"Which room?"

"Room 102…" Namine said.

"Art eh?" Roxas said. "Yeah all you have to do is follow Rich-ass…" Namine giggled. "Okay," she said. "See you later."

"Okay, Yeah."

"Thanks Roxas," Namine said. Roxas left. 'Now where'd Riku go?' she thought as she looked around. Someone hit her on the shoulder while passing by. It was Riku. "Move it," he said. Namine walked in front of him. "What now?" he asked.

"You're going to art class, right?" Namine asked.

"So what if I am?"

"Could you help me find it please?" she asked. Riku rolled his eyes and kept walking. 'Is that a yes? No? I dunno! Just follow,' she thought.

Art class…

Namine took a seat. Riku walked over and sat right next to her. (Since it was the only available seat left.) She sighed as she saw all the girls in the class glare at her. She looked down. "Okay class," the teacher said. "Well take out your pencils and since I'm feeling lazy right now, draw a picture about anything you want." (Wow. Only if the teachers were really that lazy!)

20 minutes passed by and Namine was drawing an orphanage with kids playing outside in the front. Hopefully she could make the picture look like the orphanage she and Riku went to. So far, she only drew half of the orphanage. She looked at Riku's. She smiled, and was about to burst out laughing.

Stick figure peoples everywhere. (Guess he's not that creative huh?) They were around a building. The teacher passed by and she started to chuckle once she got up to Riku's. "Do you need any help drawing Riku?" their teacher asked.

"Uh…" Riku was speechless. The teacher noticed Namine's drawing. "Namine correct?" she said.

"Yes…" Namine said.

"Help Riku with his people please."

"O-okay…" Namine said. Riku crumbled up his picture and trashed it. He took out another piece of paper and looked at Namine. "Aren't you going to help me?" he asked.

A/n: Yeah I stopped there because I can't think of anything else right now so review please! Stick figure people! Hahahahaz! That Larxene Axel part still has no point! Hahahaz!


End file.
